


All Might Vs. Thanos

by orphan_account



Series: BNHA Character X Reader [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AH SHIT, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Class 1-A as the Avengers, Crack Crossover, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Fucked Up, Teachers as villains, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?, oh fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what the title says,I think it's a fair warning.Shits boutta go down, this is a straight crack ficYou might get click baited





	All Might Vs. Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing, 
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

Hey, the person that suggested this story deleted there comment but imma write it anyway and go off what I remember from the suggestion

"This isn't a Fem!Reader x Character request but you should do it anyway. 

Thanos as All Might 

Or Thanos has one for all.

For crack purposes only."

Challenge accepted!

Love, Kat

~~~~

The class Halloween party could either be good or bad news. You weren't quite sure but decided to go anyway. 

Class 1-A had decided to go as the Avengers while the teachers decided to go as villains from the marvel world. 

You listed everyone who was actually going so it was easier to remember who was going as who

Izuku Midoriya - Spider-Man  
Bakugou Katsuki - Captain America  
Todoroki Shouto - Iron Man  
Iida Tenya - Quick Silver  
Kirishima Eijirou - Drax  
Kaminari Denki - Falcon  
Mineta Minoru - Ant-Man  
Tokoyami Fumikage - Hawkeye  
Momo Yaoyorozu - Scarlett Witch  
Ashido Mina - Mantua  
Uraraka Ochako - Gamora  
Hagakure Tooru - Invisible Woman  
Ausui Tsuyu - Captain Marvel 

And you had gone as Black widow. 

These where the only students that had shown up in your class and you could only guess that these people went as there hero's for certain reasons, some where obvious, others you took a guess at

Deku was a cinnamon roll like Spider-Man  
Katsuki was 'the best' like Captain America  
Todoroki was multi colored and had daddy issues like Iron Man  
Tenya was fast like Quick Silver  
Kirishima was hard and didn't catch on to expressions fast like Drax  
Kaminari went as Falcon for. . . Some reason  
Mineta went as Ant-Man because he was small  
Tokoyami was obvious  
Momo went as Scarlett Witch because her costume was red  
Mina went as Mantis because of the antenna thing.  
Ochako went as Gamora because of the space and zero gravity thing.  
Ausui went as Captain Marvel for some reason  
And Hagakure was obvious 

You sat in the corner watching the class interact with one another. 

Oh funny thing. 

The teachers went as marvel villains. 

Aizawa came in dressed as the Green Goblin  
Present Mic kicked of the party dressed as Loki, to many students Protest that Loki was a hero.  
Ectoplasm came as Red Skull  
Snipe was Ultron  
Midnight was Hela  
And finally, All Might dressed as Thanos.

Which multiple students laughed at including you. 

You spent the night hanging around Deku, listening as he rambled on about everyone's costume. Mineta was obviously perving on girls 

Why Bakugou was screaming at Todoroki for dressing up as Iron Man just to rebel against him. Todoroki paid no mind to him and continued his quite chat with Momo who seemed a bit out of place at the party herself. 

Hey, so did you. That is until All Mi- *cough* excuse you, "Thanos" came in with a maniacal laugh, he was the one that was truly out of place. The symbol of peace dressed as the most horrible villain out there. 

You rolled your eyes and looked back at Deku who was busy rambling still. 

"You know Deku, I'm sure your mouth could be put to use in other places." You said with a wink. 

His cheeks heated up and he began to shake violently at you comment. You laughed at him. 

"Well, that worked out." You giggled and stretched. 

Mineta bounced over to you with a dreamy smile. 

"You know (L/n), your mouth could be put to some use too." He said, wiggling his eye brows grossly at you. 

You looked at him and held your chin in thought. 

"Yeah, it could." You shrugged and turned back to Midoriya who was still red as a tomato. You planted a smooth kiss on his forehead and he looked like he was about to melt. 

You held your hand out to Mineta and grinned evily. 

He raised a brow and took your hand you lifted him with ease by his hand and held him out, taking a step back you stanced for the pitch. 

"Hey Bakuhoe, catch!" You yelled in his direction before throwing Mineta, he turned his head towards your voice and Mineta landed on top of him. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF YOU STUPID RAISIN!" Bakugou screeched at Mineta. 

You giggled and tapped Deku on the shoulder. "It was just a little Kiss cinnabun, no need to flip shit." You grin and left him to his own malfunction.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was short. 
> 
> Love, Kat


End file.
